1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing system, a method for transmitting and receiving data, and an image-processing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an information-processing system, a method for transmitting and receiving data, and an image-processing apparatus that are suited especially for transmitting and receiving data among a plurality of image-processing apparatuses connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image-processing apparatus such as a scanner, a printer, or a facsimile is commonly used in the form of being connected to a network. In such form of use, there is known a technology for efficiently transmitting and receiving data among a plurality of image-processing apparatuses. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-179713 describes a data communication terminal having a storing portion that is capable of storing data based on a text image and has a plurality of saving areas. In each of the saving areas, attributes required for transmission on a communication line are set. The attributes include at least a transmission destination, a transmission instruction of a predetermined sentence to the transmission destination, and the maximum amount of transmission to the transmission destination. After completion of storing of the data in one of the plurality of saving areas, it is judged whether the capacity of the data exceeds the maximum amount of transmission to the transmission destination included in the attributes of the saving area in which the data is stored. Then the judgment result is notified.
However, the data communication terminal described in the 2003-179713 publication judges, after data is stored in the storing portion, whether the capacity of the data exceeds the maximum amount of transmission to the transmission destination included in the attributes of the saving area in which the data is stored, and the data is stored regardless of whether the data is transmitted or not. Since the amount of data storable is limited, if all data is stored in the transmission source, problems occur including a decrease in the amount of capacity available for storing.